Ariel's story
by Tori.Pillinger
Summary: Ariel's begging to think differently about the way she lives her life.


Ariel's thoughts on the way things turned out after she got married to Eric

I have been thinking about something for a really long time and I haven't been able to tell anyone, not even my sisters, my father or Eric even though I love them all so much I know they wouldn't understand. The thing is I kind of feel restricted in the life I'm living and wonder if other women feel the same way? I feel as if I was only put on this earth to be controlled by a man. When I was younger I grew up obeying my father and being afraid to voice my opinion about anything, yet alone my obsession with the world above us. I had always had this obsession ever since I can remember but when I was sixteen I knew that more than anything I wanted to escape my long, scaly tale in exchange for feet. I wanted to live like a human, it just seemed more exciting then the world I lived in. They had things like "dingle hopers "and "snore flats" (which I now know are "forks" and "pipes" – god I was stupid!) And all we had was a giant puddle of water – a.k.a an open bathroom for everyone in the kingdom. My father always told me that humans we 'fish eaters' and l was never to make contact with one. How could I possibly tell him about my obsession? The night that upset me the most was when my father discovered my collection of human objects and how I had saved a human prince. He destroyed my entire collection and my heart broke in two. At the time I was heartbroken, mad and frustrated at the fact that he destroyed my collection but now looking back on not only that day but my whole childhood, I am even more upset. When my brother Benjamin told my father that he didn't want to take over the thrown because he wanted to pursue his dream of becoming a marine biologist. (crazy right?) I remember that day like it was yesterday, the whole kingdom gathered around my father and my brother as if it were a boxing match. My brother took a long, deep breath prepping himself for how my father was going to react when he told him the news. He let out a long sigh and then spat the words out. My father then stared at him for a little in pure silence, a look of disappointment spread across his face with a millisecond but then he smiled and said "if that is your decision son, then I'm happy and proud of you no matter what" and then hugged him for what seemed like a lifetime. From that reaction to the way my father had reacted the night he found out about my obsession I can't help but now think that my father showed (and still does) favoritism towards my brother and the only reason I could think of as to why he shows favoritism is because he is a…..boy? Despite him saying that he loves all his children both the same. But is that it? Is that the reason? He treats my brother better simply because he is a boy?

My father is not the only person who seems to treat men better than women it is also my husband, Eric. The other day I was sitting on the warm sand of the beach, just where the water touched my feet and it gave me a chance to collect my thoughts about what happened when I first meet Eric. I saved him from a ship wreck, then I sang to him because I was star struck by his beauty and I noticed him begging to open his eyes so I snack back into the ocean and watch him behind a rock. All of a sudden he wants to marry me because I had a pretty voice and saved his life. Yes I know I sound wired I mean what girl would Analyse the way an attractive man thought of her other than wanting him to just run up to her, kiss her and then marry her. This was the way I felt four years ago….. But now not so much. I mean he didn't even know my name he just got a glimpse of my appearance and only herd my voice and all of a sudden I am his dream girl? I don't understand didn't he what to know anything about me? My personality? If we even had any of the same interests or anything in common?... obviously not! I still wonder if Eric and I do have anything in Common or even if we are still meant to be together. I fear that one day he will hear another maidens voice one day in the kingdom and hers will be even more delicate then my own and she will be as beautiful as a rose blooming in spring. Will Eric then find love for this new maiden and completely eliminate me out of his life? It doesn't matter if I did save him from drowning or that we are now married and have three little children. I realise now that Eric may only be looking for the 'next best thing' and that scares me deeply. I think I need to end this marriage, I need to end my relationship with my father or any relationship I have with a male because I'm guessing they're all the same. I never want to ever make any contact with a male ever again if they are all the same. I need to run away, as far away as I can and I will leave in the morning.


End file.
